


It Was Easy to Forget

by Argyle_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Ten years after the war ends, Hermione gets an unpleasant surprise. Ron's POV.





	It Was Easy to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I can't sleep and am not feeling the smut.

It was easy to forget.

You get up in the morning, put on your robes, go to work, clock in, clock out, eat lunch, clock in again, clock out again, come home, eat dinner, spend some time with your wife, go to bed. Some nights you make love. Some nights you go out to dinner. On the weekend you spend time with your family or hers. You go to Quidditch games with your best mate.

After a while, it becomes normal.

After a while, you become normal.

You don't reach for your wand every time you see a face you don't recognize. You don't throw the table over and pull your wife behind it when a car backfires outside her parent's house. You stop hexing the neighbor kid's pufferskein when it purrs at you. You stop having nightmares about flying brains and tentacles. You stop wanting to throw up every time you see the color green.

You hardly even notice that ten years have passed.

It was so easy to forget.

Except tonight, I can't forget. Tonight, I can't do anything but hold Hermione and shake.

We always knew some of them got away. Hell, it took the Auror's years to catch the ones we knew about. But most of the Death Eaters were Slytherins. I may hate the lot of them, but I learned the hard way not to under estimate them. They are famous for their ambition, but it's their cunning that makes them dangerous. And the ones we didn't know about were cunning enough to crawl into a hole and pull the hole in after them.

It was so easy to forget.

We all wanted to forget. We all needed to forget. We all needed to pretend like our world was safe and sane.

Until today. Until Hermione opened her office door and found the Dark Mark painted on the wall in blood. Human blood. With the words "Mudblood Whore" written underneath it.

It was so easy to forget.

Tonks promised they'd find the bastard. Made some vague reference to cutting off his wrinkles and force feeding them to him.

Like that will make it better. Like that will make our world safe again.

Tonight, Hermione clings to me. We've cried, we've yelled, we've thrown things and broken things. We've made love twice. We ate when Harry and Ginny showed up with dinner. We've done everything but talk about it.

It could have been a curse. She could have died when she opened that door. The thought scares me to death.

I don't have to ask to know what she's thinking. If they could get into a department head's office at the ministry, how much easier would it be to get to a shop owner in Diagon Alley?

And we both think about Harry. Of the look on his face all through dinner.

It was so easy to forget.

When I took the trash out the neighbor kid's pufferskein purred at me. I hexed the poor thing. Tomorrow, when I walked down Diagon Alley, I'll keep my hand on my wand. Every time someone walks into Weasley's Wicked Brooms I'll reach for my wand. When I finally manage to go to sleep, the nightmares will be waiting.

Sooner or later, the dying will start, and all of us will be able to share in the blame.

Because it was so easy to forget.


End file.
